


Straight to DVD

by hostilecrayon



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title:  Straight to DVD<br/>Author:  hostilecrayon<br/>Pairing:  12<br/>Rating:  PG-13<br/>Warnings:  AU<br/>Word  Count: 357<br/>Disclaimer:  I don't even own my car yet.<br/>Notes:  Written for AnimeFishi's prompt of DVD. This probably isn't what  she expected… but then, the muse does whatever it feels like most  of the time. XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Straight to DVD

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Straight to DVD  
> Author: hostilecrayon  
> Pairing: 12  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: AU  
> Word Count: 357  
> Disclaimer: I don't even own my car yet.  
> Notes: Written for AnimeFishi's prompt of DVD. This probably isn't what she expected… but then, the muse does whatever it feels like most of the time. XD

Title: Straight to DVD  
Author: hostilecrayon  
Pairing: 12  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: AU  
Word Count: 357  
Disclaimer: I don't even own my car yet.  
Notes: Written for AnimeFishi's prompt of DVD. This probably isn't what she expected… but then, the muse does whatever it feels like most of the time. XD

 **Straight to DVD**

 _vgbfkjkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk._

His head fell against the keyboard in frustration, and as he lay there, the unintelligible word continued to get longer until it filled up half the page before him. This was the fifteenth time he rewrote this particular section, and he _still_ couldn't get it right. He ripped the outline page out of his notebook and threw it behind him, picking up a pencil to start all over again.

"Duo?" Heero walked cautiously into the smoky room, watching his lover scribble madly across a pad in frustration, only to erase half of what he wrote.

Duo tossed the pad onto the desk and slumped back bonelessly. "This will never sell."

"Maybe you could use a break. You've been in here for hours," his concerned partner reasoned.

Duo continued on as if Heero had never spoke. "Or if it does sell, it'll go straight to DVD."

"Duo, it'll sell just fine. Have you seen some of the stuff they put in theaters?" He joked, his lips quirking upwards in a grin.

"Thanks a lot. That makes me feel _SO_ much better." He sighed, toying with the pages of his notes absent-mindedly.

"Have you ever written a screenplay that went straight to DVD?" He crossed the room and placed his hands on Duo's tense shoulders, rubbing lightly.

"That's not the point and you know it." He sunk into the massage anyway, letting the thoughts of his ill-humored muse slip away.

Heero could feel the muscles beneath his fingers relax slowly, and when Duo wasn't much more than a pile of mush, he leaned in to whisper, "I could think of some screenplays we could act out that can go straight to our personal DVD collection." His voice was husky with want, and he followed it up by licking around the shell of Duo's ear.

Duo turned his head to press his lips against Heero's. "You know what, 'Ro?" he asked between kisses, "You have the best ideas sometimes."

In the glow of the computer screen, Heero's body shined with sweat beneath him, and his mind couldn't have been further away from deadlines. He had other inspirations to entertain.


End file.
